


I Could Give You a Massage

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Classroom Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Ever since she became closer to her idol friends, Maki has found herself in annoying and embarrassing one-on-one moments with them. When she enters the clubroom and finds only Nozomi there, she maybe should have immediately walked away.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	I Could Give You a Massage

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a ficlet prompt I wrote back on 12/14/2015, and nearly five years later decided to expand into a full (nsfw) fic.

When µ's first started, Maki couldn't help but feel at least a little bit uncomfortable being around eight people at once, especially in such a close, touchy-feely friendly environment. As the months passed and she grew more comfortable around her new friends, Maki found that she didn't mind being around them all the time anymore. It was actually pretty nice, not that she'd ever admit it. However, this brought about a new problem: being in one-on-one situations with her fellow µ's members.

The first time it happened, she was just shamefully indignant. That was the time she ended up alone with Nico and her tiny senior offered her a piece of gum that ended up just being a carefully-recreated wrapper, devoid of anything sweet: just salty shame. The second time it happened, nothing really occurred to her that this would be a continuing trend. She was willing to help Kotori by modeling her outfits, but the dresses and skirts always seemed so short...

By the fifth time, she was convinced that being alone with any of her friends would only lead to trouble. So when she opened the clubroom door and found just Nozomi inside, she felt a strong desire to just turn right back around and walk out unseen.

"Hey Maki!" Well so much for that. Gulping, Maki stepped into the room and let the door shut behind her, wondering what kind of plan fate had in store for her today. If she knew Nozomi - which she didn't, but really, who did? - then it probably would have something to do with those tarot cards of hers. She didn't really need a repeat of last week, when Nozomi declared that she would be the recipient of a big surprise, only to have her devious senior grab a portable fan and blow up her skirt. Now whenever the two of them were in the same room, Nozomi would always hum some stupid novelty song by Black Lace.

"Hey Nozomi," she muttered, forcing herself to walk over and take a seat across from her senior. Something seemed different, though. There wasn't that normal playful glow around her. Rather, she seemed like she was in pain, a light flicker of unease crossing her face only confirming Maki's suspicions. "Are you alright?"

"Mhm!" Nozomi looked up and gave Maki a bright smile, though she remained hunched over slightly. "Just dealing with some back pain today."

"Ah..." Maki nodded slightly, feeling a twinge of concern, though she wasn't exactly sure what she could do to help. She didn't have any heat packs on her.

"Oh, the perils of having such a big bust," Nozomi sang out dramatically, causing Maki's cheeks to turn red.

"N-Nozomi!" She looked pointedly away, ignoring Nozomi's teasing giggle as she tried to compose herself. However, her thoughts circled back to her senior's back pain, and how maybe there was... _one_ way to help. The thought did nothing to drive the blush away from her cheeks, however. "I-If you, uh, are experiencing pain, then uh..."

"Hm?" She turned back to find Nozomi giving her a confused look. Nozomi looked so cute with that slight pout... Wait, what was she thinking? Now this blush would never go away.

"A-Ah, well, do you... well, I mean... I could give you a massage?" It was more of a question than a positive declaration, and immediately Maki ducked her head, embarrassed at even suggesting such a thing. 

"Oh Maki, that's so thoughtful of you! I'd love one if you're offering." Breathing a sigh of relief at not being laughed at, Maki looked back up, then found herself with a confused look of her own as she found Nozomi taking off her jacket. "What are you doing?"

"You said you wanted to give me a massage, right?"

"Well yeah, but I don't- Aaahhh! Nozomi!" Her cheeks were burning bright red as she whirled around and stared at the wall, the floor, anywhere but the spot where her senior was _removing her god damn shirt_. "What the hell?!" 

"Whaaat? I don't want my shirt to get in the way. Have you never given a massage before?" Even without seeing her face, Maki knew that Nozomi was grinning. "Or are you just embarrassed about seeing another girl without her shirt on?"

"O-Of course not! I just... I... Augh, I don't understand you!" Maki hid her face in her hands as Nozomi giggled again, groaning into her palms. "Just get on the table." She refused to look until Nozomi insistently repeated that she was 'decent', a word Maki didn't believe should ever hold so much sarcasm in it.

Slowly lowering her hands, Maki found Nozomi had indeed laid down on the table, on her stomach, but that just allowed her to realize that Nozomi's back was completely bare. As in _completely_. She felt her mouth go dry as she tried to understand why Nozomi would take off her bra too. In the clubroom, no less. Where any other member of µ's could just walk in unannounced and draw conclusions she didn't want them to. 

Trying to steady her unstable breathing, Maki experimentally flexed her fingers before getting to work, pressing her fingertips against Nozomi's skin and moving them up and down. She kneaded Nozomi's skin, putting more strength into the massage. If she thought of it like she was playing the piano, she felt a little better about what she was doing. Then again, thinking of playing Nozomi like an instrument made it equally harder to concentrate.

Up and down her fingers went, and she felt a strangely satisfying feeling whenever a soft but noticeable sound of pleasure escaped Nozomi's lips. She wasn't exactly sure why that was, but she knew that she probably didn't want to investigate that any further. As far as she was concerned, she was just relieved that her massage was actually doing something for Nozomi. That was all there was to it.

"Hey, Maki?" 

"Mm?" Maki stopped as Nozomi propped herself up on her elbows, turning to look over her shoulder at her junior. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that... Well, I really appreciate what you're doing, but..." Nozomi bit her bottom lip gently, seemingly trying to say whatever she wanted to express as gently as possible. "Your fingers are a bit too delicate for the massage I need."

"They are?" Maki's gaze automatically went down to her fingers, wondering if they really _were_ that delicate. Was there really no strength behind them? That couldn't be true. She wasn't _that_ weak! "I..." She wanted to dispute Nozomi's words more emphatically, but she was admittedly distracted with how Nozomi was situated. The way she moved around, Maki could see the hint of her breasts swaying into view. It made it _very_ hard to be indignant.

"They're much better for _other_ things." She didn't understand at first, staring at Nozomi in confusion. It was only when she was given a wink that she got a clue on what exactly Nozomi was referring to. Very quickly her face began to heat up again, sputtering without any intelligible words coming out. All she could get out was an embarrassed and undignified screech, which made Nozomi break down in laughter. 

"D-Don't say things like that out loud!" She scrambled to defend her honor, but even she knew she was doing a poor job at doing it. She had been right: coming into the clubroom alone with Nozomi had led to trouble. "Why would you want me to do... th- _those_ things anyway? You're so weird, Nozomi." She crossed her arms tightly, looking at the wall to her right. Of course she knew _what_ Nozomi was referring to, but she didn't have any experience with that. She wouldn't think any of them did... right?

"Why wouldn't I? You're the most adorable girl in this entire school." Nozomi's voice sounded a lot closer than it should. She turned around, only to have her jaw drop when she found Nozomi sitting on the edge of the table. Her legs dangled off the side, moving back and forth like two pendulums. Those weren't the two moving body parts Nozomi had that she was focusing on, though.

Everybody and their grandmother knew that Nozomi was well-endowed. She had the biggest breasts in the school, and the only person who gave her any sort of competition was Eli. No other student could compete with her in that area, nor could any of the teachers. Not even the principal. What she was trying to say was that Nozomi had large breasts, and she kind of, sort of... really liked them.

She had never thought about what she might like physically about another person before. This was the first thing that had caught her eye like that, and it was mortifying to admit that. It made her feel shallow thinking about Nozomi as a walking pair of breasts, but to be fair, it wasn't like Nozomi was very subtle about it. She was always grabbing the other members' breasts, for one thing. For another, she was always flaunting her assets, unbuttoning her school uniform when she knew nobody would call her out on it. It was maddening, and _more_ maddening because she personally liked it so much.

It was hard to believe that Nozomi hadn't somehow picked up on that, with the way she was swinging her breasts around, obviously knowing that Maki was going to stare. "You must think I haven't noticed you sneaking glances at my breasts when we're changing for our live shows. Eli's too. That led me to the truth." She stood up, making Maki sweat nervously as she leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You like big boobs, don'tcha Maki?"

"N-No! I absolutely do not!" She could deny it all she wanted, but they both could see her eyes glued to Nozomi's large, naked breasts. It was the first time she'd ever seen a pair of breasts bared that weren't her own, and she couldn't tear her eyes away. They were so... _perfect_. Without her bra and shirt on, they were even bigger than she'd originally thought. 

"You know, Maki, they say denial is bad for your stress levels. However..." She reached down and grabbed one of Maki's hands, putting it on her breast. "A big pair of breasts is great for lowering stress. Why don't you de-stress with me, Maki? I don't want my favorite junior having a stress attack before our next live show."

"Nozomi..." She couldn't say no. She couldn't pull her hand away. Her cheeks were bright red, but even her embarrassment couldn't make her leave. With her heart hammering in her chest, she began to squeeze Nozomi's breasts. "They... They feel so nice..."

"Don't they, though?" Nozomi giggled, staring down at her chest and watching Maki squeeze it with a smile. "Ooh, your fingers are _definitely_ made more for this. But..." She took Maki's hand in hers again, pulling it away from her breast and down lower. Maki gulped when she suddenly found her hand on the front of Nozomi's skirt. "I think there's something they would do even better."

"Wh-What might that be?" She knew what Nozomi was going to say, but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. It felt wrong for it to leave her lips, or even to stay in her mind for too long. Of course, that was all just delaying the inevitable, as it would stick in her mind the moment Nozomi elaborated.

"Well, your delicate fingers are perfect for playing the piano. I was thinking you could play a _different_ sort of instrument." Nozomi seemed to enjoy embarrassing Maki. She didn't even bother being modest about her giggles, but she hadn't really acted modest since the moment Maki walked in that door. Smiling, she turned around, taking her lovely breasts out of view as she bent over the table and stuck her butt out. Her skirt had slid up enough that Maki could see she was wearing purple underneath.

"I... I don't know how..." She wanted to look away in embarrassment, but she apparently wasn't as pure as she had hoped she was. Instead, she kept watching as Nozomi pulled up her skirt, revealing her purple lace panties. With how much of her butt they showed off, Maki had a feeling they were at least a size too small. Knowing Nozomi, that was probably a deliberate choice.

"Haven't you ever touched yourself before?" Nozomi looked over her shoulder, her eyes wide with surprise. Blushing even deeper, Maki could only shake her head in shame. She wasn't sure _why_ she felt ashamed: she hadn't ever had to bother thinking about such things before. Who cared if she had ever done such things to herself before? Maybe it was admitting to Nozomi specifically that she was so inexperienced that made her feel that way. "It's okay, Maki," Nozomi reassured her, smiling warmly. "I'll help you massage me just the way I like it."

First, Nozomi finished what she started, pulling down her panties and wiggling her legs until they fell down her legs. She let them hang off of her left foot, humming softly as she wiggled her ample rear for Maki's viewing pleasure. And it _was_ a pleasure. "I know you want to touch it, Maki," she called out playfully, sticking her butt into the air. "I'm not just a pair of boobs, you know? I've got a nice butt too."

"Ugh..." Maki sighed, but she couldn't deny the whims of fate. She placed her hand on Nozomi's butt, gently rubbing it around her skin. She really _did_ have a big butt: she had won the genetic lottery with a body like that. Her other hand came down on Nozomi's butt as well, squeezing her cheeks and shuddering at the soft sounds of pleasure they got out of Nozomi.

"Alright Maki, move your hand in between my legs." Maki couldn't shake the embarrassment that she was dealing with, but it was also potent enough to drown out her usual stubbornness. She put her dominant hand in between Nozomi's legs, and she watched as Nozomi worked her arm to the same position. When Nozomi's hand grabbed her own, she felt a warm buzzing around the skin. It made her feel less like running out of the room and more like she could trust Nozomi. Trusting Nozomi? Now there was a first.

Cradling her hand, Nozomi lifted her fingers up until they were touching her slit. She gasped at how wet she was. "Use these two fingers, Maki." She tapped Maki's index and middle finger, so Maki curled her other fingers into her palm. "Now put them inside me." Swallowing thickly, Maki pressed those two fingers against Nozomi's slit, slowly pushing them inside.

"Ooh, I knew it," Nozomi sighed, her head resting on the table as she kept her fingers loosely pressed against Maki's. "Your fingers are _perfect_ for this." To no one's surprise, Maki blushed, but she also felt warm from the compliment. Hearing Nozomi say that made her feel good. She wanted to hear more. "Now just move them around a bit. Nice and slow, okay? I want you to tease me, Maki."

Those were funny words coming from the queen of teasing, but taking it slow was perfectly fine with Maki. This being her first time, it was nice that she had permission to take her time and feel things out. Speaking of feeling things, she moved her fingers around Nozomi's pussy, getting a better sense of how wet she was. Was she really that turned on because of her?

She kept up the motions of her fingers, slow but steady. Nozomi seemed to enjoy it, letting out soft sighs and moans from her spot on the table. It didn't seem like it was very comfortable, but she didn't complain, so Maki didn't bring it up. Instead, she let her fingers do the talking, exploring Nozomi's pussy for as long as she was allowed to.

She stopped when she felt Nozomi's fingers caressing hers, making her feel an aching she couldn't fully put a name on. Nozomi used two of her own fingers to grip hers, moving them upwards until they both came to a halt. "Right here, Maki. This spot will make any girl go weak." Now her two fingers were grabbing Maki's index finger only, allowing it to brush against her clit. That got a sharper gasp out of Nozomi, but just one brushing across the sensitive nub wouldn't satisfy her. "Keep rubbing there, Maki."

Maki did so, circling the pad of her finger around the nub. The faster she moved, the more excited it made Nozomi. She eventually got into a good rhythm, circling Nozomi's clit and making her fill the room with her pants and louder moans. A part of her brain wanted her to tell Nozomi to keep it down, since they weren't likely to be the only two left in the school. She did not listen to that part of her brain.

"Grab my butt, Maki." She did so instantly, no longer even hesitating to fulfill Nozomi's orders. Besides, it was what she wanted to do now. She wanted to squeeze Nozomi's butt while fingering her, digging her perfectly-manicured nails into the flesh of her rear. It was super squishy, like she was pressing her palm down into the soft memory foam of her pillows back home. 

She found her rhythm, squeezing Nozomi's butt and circling her finger around her clit. Nozomi moaned in appreciation, her legs shaking the longer they went. At that point, Maki definitely didn't want Nozomi to quiet down. Hearing her moans was a confidence booster, letting her know that she was doing a good job. She had to admit, Nozomi was a good teacher for these things.

"Spank me, Maki. Don't worry about holding back. I'm a big girl: I can take it." She looked over her shoulder, winking. Her cheeks were a bit flushed, and her eyes were dark with lust. Maki blushed seeing how _needy_ she looked, but it also turned her on. She had to use her weaker hand, with her dominant hand busy inside Nozomi's pussy. However, as a piano prodigy, she had to make sure both of her hands were prepared for proper playing. So she lifted up her left hand and let it come down as hard as she could on Nozomi's left cheek.

"Oooh Maki, yes!" Nozomi cried out, sticking her butt up higher into the air. "Again!" So she did it again, and again: as many times as Nozomi requested. Each time her spanking echoed around the room, but Nozomi was always louder. She was getting wetter with each spank, her juices dripping onto Maki's fingers. Honestly, it was getting her wetter too, and she squeezed her legs together.

"Ohh Maki, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum, Maki!" She was so upfront with the truth and her desires in a way that Maki never could. She was just relieved that she could be silent behind Nozomi, save for her quickened breathing as she worked Nozomi to completion. Surely the whole school heard the scream she let out as she came, and Maki's fingers - plus the floor beneath Nozomi - were soon drenched with cum. Nozomi had a _lot_ to give, clearly.

"Hoooly shit," Nozomi panted out, her tongue lolling out as she pressed her cheek against the table. "I needed that a lot more than I needed a massage. I'm not even thinking about my back anymore." Well, at least she had done something right, huh? "You can pull your hand back, by the way." Oh, right. She pulled her hand away sheepishly, looking at it curiously. Her fingers were covered in Nozomi's juices, the liquid dripping down her palm.

"Want me to help with that?" Nozomi was suddenly sitting up, looking at Maki with a smile that belied any exhaustion she may have been feeling. Maki's eyes were automatically drawn down to her impressive chest, blushing and being unable to answer. Not that Nozomi was going to wait for an answer anyway. She grabbed Maki's hand and pulled it to her face, sticking her index and middle fingers in her mouth and sucking all the juices off of it.

"Mmm, I taste pretty good." Giggling, she lapped up the rest of her juices from Maki's palm, making her blush even deeper.

"Nozomi..." The high she had felt from knowing she was doing a good job was quickly being replaced by renewed embarrassment. She was suddenly all-too aware of where they were, and she knew she needed to get them both out of there immediately. "Y-You need to put your clothes back on. We're still at school, remember?"

"That didn't stop you from fingering and spanking me just now." Grinning, Nozomi leaned in and pressed her lips to Maki's. She let out an annoyed whimper, but she ended up kissing her back anyway. "Now, why don't you let your senior return the favor, hmm?" She slipped her hand beneath Maki's skirt, pressing two fingers against her crotch. Maki immediately let out a surprised, aroused 'eep!' and jumped back, smoothing her skirt down furiously.

"N-Not here! Don't be ridiculous, Nozomi!" She conveniently ignored what the two of them had just finished doing in that exact place. "Just... Just put your clothes on and meet me at my house later. We'll... Well, we'll see, okay?" She lost her steam then, realizing that she had just invited Nozomi to her house so the two of them could have sex. Her entire face went red, which was pretty normal when it came to her. Too embarrassed to look Nozomi in the eye again, she scurried out of the clubroom, needing to get home as fast as she could.

She exited the clubroom, head down as she tried to put as much distance between herself and the shameful thing she had just done as possible. What was worse was that she _liked_ it, and she really wanted Nozomi to come over so they could do it again. Thinking about that took over all of her thought processes, which made it very easy for her to not look where she was going. That became a problem when she bumped into someone coming down the hall from the opposite way.

"Ah! Oh, sorry Maki." Umi stepped out of the way, giving Maki a bemused expression. "Hey, have you seen Nozomi? I-"

"Clubroom." Maki didn't bother to wait until Umi said why she was looking for Nozomi. She just wanted to answer and get out of there before her dignity completely disintegrated. Halfway down the hall, she stopped in her tracks, eyes wide. She had just directed Umi to the clubroom where Nozomi was probably still indecent. Whirling around, she ran back the way she came, yelling to try and catch Umi's attention. "Wait, Umi, stop!" It was too late, though.

"Hey Nozomi, I..." Umi opened the clubroom door, then immediately froze in place. Nozomi was standing on the other end of the table topless, with only her current attempt at putting her bra back on covering her indecency. Umi's jaw dropped, her face bursting into a deep blush. "G-Gods, Nozomi! What the hell are you doing?!"

"U-Umi?! Wahhh, Maki!" Nozomi kept herself covered, finally showing the decency to be embarrassed by her indecency. Maki made it back to the clubroom, only to have Umi whirl around and stare at her with extremely judgmental eyes. She gulped, looking between Umi's glare and Nozomi's barely-covered bust. Tomorrow's practice was going to be really awkward...


End file.
